Orange is the New Black
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Drabbles and one-shot about Charlie with the Black Sisters.


**Written for Muggle Studies from Hogwarts** **School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing: Charlie/Narcissa**

 **Word count: 895**

* * *

Her ice blue eyes flickered over at him with disinterest. She was not in the mood to be in their usual heated embrace. Narcissa had only come to end it all. It was becoming more and more difficult to slip away unnoticed. Now that the second wizarding war was closing in, people's loyalties are being questioned. It wouldn't look good for the Malfoys if Lady Malfoy kept disappearing once a month. Death Eaters didn't take too kindly to traitors, and Narcissa would be putting her family in danger.

She would be putting Charlie in danger.

Narcissa couldn't find the words to tell him that it was over. Even though she had tried to fight her feelings for the three years that they've been together, she was forced to admit that she did care for Charlie. While her life was out of her control, this affair wasn't. Charlie allowed her to tease him and even played the submissive role when that was against his personality.

There had been times where Charlie had ignored her rule that their encounters were strictly pleasure. Where kisses weren't just born out of lust but something else, and times where passionate sex became love making. Even now it brought shivers down her spine.

Narcissa was brought out of thoughts as Charlie tilted her head to meet his gaze. His ocean blue eyes were filled with concern instead of lust. It was unlike her be silent, even when she had allowed him to take over.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, his hand still on her cheek.

"This. Charlie, after today this can no longer go on."

"It's because of the pending war."

It wasn't a question, though if it was they both knew that the answer would've been yes. Charlie's eyes dropped to Narcissa's lips before leaning in to kiss her, breaking her only rule: This is only for pleasure. But at the moment she didn't care, and she allowed him once more to take over.

He gently pushed her onto her back and she didn't resist, feeling the sheets from the bed meet with her back, not once breaking from the kiss. With her legs between his, he hovered over her petite body. Her hands naturally landed on his chest gliding up to his cheek, and around his neck. Not breaking part, neither wanted to let go, their kiss deepened. Bracing himself with one hand he placed the other on her waist, pulling her closer.

Further, and further, they went; losing themselves in the moment, it was as if time stood still, just for this moment. She used her body to twist around him, her now being on top and straddling his waist. Their lips moved in sync with each other. His tongue hit her bottom lip asking, begging for entrance, she gladly accepted. They fought for dominance neither winning and neither backed down.

Her hands still cupped his face and his strong hand lay on her waist, pulling her further towards him. Losing their breath they slowed down until the French kiss was turned into just pecks. Charlie turned his attention to her neck, sucking and biting at the flesh available to him. Narcissa moaned, a hand running through his hair and gripping it tightly; gaining an approval groan from Charlie.

His fingers began to undo the buttons of her dress until she was able to slip out of it. Charlie continued his journey downward as he kissed every bit of skin causing Narcissa to moan and squirm.

"Charlie, we mustn't-"

This caused the redheaded boy to smirk against her skin, before looking up to meet her gaze. Her mouth was saying one thing but her eyes another, they were filled with lust that sent arousal to his groin, but he decided to entertain her for a moment.

"What mustn't we do, Cissy?" He asked, lifting his body so that he was hovering over her.

"Do this to ourselves, it's only going to make things worse," Narcissa protested.

"We've already doomed ourselves since the beginning. What happens now won't make a difference." Charlie said, his fingers on the edge of her panties. "This could be our final goodbye."

With that, he yanked her panties down before proceeding to take off his own pants and underwear. Narcissa flushed and decided that he was right. She, then, opened her legs and in one swift movement he was inside her and set a dominating pace. Pants and groans echoed throughout the room as they got closer and closer to their orgasm.

Towards the end, Charlie began to whisper sweet nothings into Cissy's ear before pressing a finger against her clit.

"Oh, Charlie-"

The door to hotel room slammed against the wall, causing the two lovers to immediately cover themselves. Narcissa turned pale at the sight of her husband, Lucius, who looked furious at the scene before him.

"You, blood-traitor whore!" He shouted. "Is this where you been disappearing to once a month?"

Narcissa opened mouth but no words came out. They had been careful, how could he had possibly known that she would be here?

"You didn't think I'll figure it out or become suspicious did you?" Lucius sneered. "I had you followed this time. Don't bother coming back to the Manor, you have no place there."

As quickly as was there, he was gone and only then did Narcissa cry on Charlie's shoulder.


End file.
